


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by southernnerdygirl



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Order 66 didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernnerdygirl/pseuds/southernnerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra gets curious about the Jedi rules against attachment, and questions his masters relationship with a certain Twi'lek pilot they often work with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so quick background. Order 66 never happened, Anakin never fell. This still takes place about the same place as Rebels, but Kanan is a Jedi Knight in the temple, and Ezra is his padawan learner. They have been paired with Hera and the rest of the crew of the Ghost from time to time because they work well together. And yeah... if Order 66 didn't happen, Kanan would still be Caleb, but characterization wise, he's gonna be much more like Kanan than Caleb I think. So he's Kanan. (Just go with it?)
> 
> I have some other ideas in this little universe in my head, and this may turn into a series of one shots at different times in this little AU world.
> 
> This work is unbeta-ed. All mistakes are my own.

Ezra walked beside his master through the temple, his braid bouncing against his shoulder. “Master, will we meet to train tomorrow?”

Kanan looked down at his padawan, “No Ezra, we won’t be training tomorrow. You’ve been working very hard, and I think you deserve a day off.” Ezra smiled at the praise.

“Thank you.” Ezra kept in step with Kanan before stopping. “Kanan, may I ask you a question?”

Kanan stopped as well and looked to his apprentice. “Of course you can. What is it?”

“Why are attachments so forbidden to the Jedi?” Ezra’s intentions behind this question weren’t entirely innocent, but he tried to make it seem as innocent as he possibly could. Kanan sighed before offering an answer to his padawan’s question.

“The Jedi believe compassion should be offered to everyone equally, and that attachments cause distractions. So all Jedi are forbidden to marry or have a family.” Kanan looked at his padawan searching for answers. “Why do you ask Ezra?”

“No reason master.” Ezra and Kanan began walking again, but before long Ezra asked another question. “Master, if you weren’t a Jedi, do you think you would be in a relationship with Hera?” Kanan stopped dead in his tracks and made a choking sound. It took Ezra all of his might to not grin openly at his master’s reaction.

Hera and her crew often worked with the jedi to help out people in need throughout the galaxy. More often than not when they ended up working with the Jedi, they worked with Kanan and Ezra. In all the times they had worked together, Ezra began to notice that Kanan was different around Hera. Ezra questioned Sabine, a Mandalorian girl who was a part of Hera’s crew, about Hera when Kanan wasn’t around, and found that Hera acted differently around Kanan as well. Ezra couldn’t help but make a few assumptions.

“I… Ezra. I’ve never… I’ve never thought about it, and that is not a question you should ever ask anyone else, do you understand me? Other Jedi might take serious offense to that question.” Kanan stumbled for an answer at first, but once he had answered fully, Ezra had the answer he was looking for.

“Yes master, I understand. I’m sorry to be intrusive.” Ezra bowed his head forward, feining shame, but took the chance to smile to himself before wiping it off his face and looking back to his master. Kanan put a hand on his shoulder.

“I was curious and questioning at your age, so I can’t bring myself to be hard on you. I just need you to know that other masters won’t be so accepting of curiosity.” Ezra nodded in response. “Now go on, I’m sure you have things you would like to do in your free time that don’t include spending time with me. I’ll contact you tomorrow about when we’ll train the next day.”

“Thank you Kanan!” Ezra took off running down the corridor, eager to have some time to himself, and maybe he would even try to contact Sabine and tell her what happened with Kanan.

As Kanan watched his padawan take off running down the hall, he decided he would have to do a little better at concealing his feelings for Hera in the future.

 

* * *

 

A few months after Ezra’s questioning of Kanan, they ended up working with Hera and her crew again to retrieve and deliver supplies to a planet that usually sustained itself, but was currently in a drought, and unable to grow crops. There was a set of bunks that weren’t claimed in the Ghost, but in the last few years had come to be thought of as Kanan and Ezra’s bunks. Ezra was training with a training droid in the cargo hold while Kanan was in the cockpit with Hera discussing the coming pick up of supplies.

Sabine entered the cargo hold and watched Ezra train for a minute before she spoke. “So you actually questioned him about it?”

Ezra smiled as he deactivated his lightsaber and the training droid. “I did. He told me that he had never thought about it, but his hesitation and surprise at the question were a yes.”

Sabine looked at Ezra, “Do you think he would leave the Jedi order to be with her?”

Ezra shrugged, “I think if he was going to do that, he might have done it by now. He doesn’t talk to me about things like that though, so who knows. Maybe.”

“Guess we’ll just have to see what happens. Come on, I just finished a making a meal. We don’t want to take too long because Zeb could eat it all.” Ezra laughed before following Sabine up the ladder.

When Sabine and Ezra arrived to the Sabacc table, Kanan, Hera, and Zeb were all sitting and eating. Zeb was animatedly telling a story about a mission they had run a couple weeks ago. Sabine and Ezra made their plates before joining the others at the table.

When there was a lull in conversation, Sabine spoke up. “Hera, what’s it like to be in love?” Everyone around the table choked on their food slightly, and Ezra faked a coughing fit to keep from laughing.

“Sabine, is this really the best time and place for this conversation?” Hera replied embarrassedly.

Sabine acted a bit bashful at Hera’s reply. “Sorry… I guess it’s not really.” Ezra noticed Kanan had gone slightly red in the face as if he had blushed slightly, but Kanan didn’t react in any other way.

Ezra didn’t want to lose his master, but if he would be happiest here with Hera, that’s where he wanted Kanan to be. Who knew, if Kanan left, maybe Ezra would leave to and join the Ghost’s crew as well.


End file.
